


Flowers Bloom (even in the falling rain)

by unassuming



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), not a forceful abduction, very loose retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassuming/pseuds/unassuming
Summary: Even if we try to take moreWe're still just hanging around in the same placeOr the (loosely based) Hades and Persephone story no one asked for where Yongsun is Demeter, Wheein is Athena, Byulyi is Hades, and Hyejin is Persephone.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Flowers Bloom (even in the falling rain)

Hyejin promises Yongsun she won’t be long, won’t be far. She had seen the flower field distantly below the chariot and thought Wheein might enjoy a bouquet. Something to brighten the young goddess’s mood. 

It wasn’t that Yongsun was a bad mother. Far from it. In reality, she was strict. Wanted the best for Hyejin. Believed the goddess could be revered and worshipped. Wheein was a distraction, Yongsun would say. Already adored by the people of Athens with numerous temples. She would be kept alive for generations.

The faith of the people is what kept the gods alive. Made them stronger (arrogant) and Hyejin herself was newer to the world. Yongsun had been praised for centuries already, blessing the crops and harvests, willing the people to live their healthiest lives. 

(Hyejin enjoyed the taste of chocolate on her lips too much to be Yongsun’s daughter)

Still, Wheein had been working hard, and on Hyejin’s behalf too. Miracles of flowers growing through the cracks in the pavements. Summer breezes warming the people who labored away. Men would gather in the streets, wonder at their temples, pray to Wheein and ask what she meant. Why did summer feel brighter this year? To what did they owe their goddess for her grace and kindness?

Not Wheein. A painter sitting just outside the temple was painting feverishly. Overcome by thoughts of long dark hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. A picture of elegance and unlike anything any greek had imagined. Wheein coaxed the creativity, willing people to see Hyejin’s beauty, her talents. The flowers seemed stronger and the people fell to their knees, praising their goddess’s gift.

Hyejin thought it was a bit much.

But she felt stronger. The first temple erected in her name felt like a shot of adrenaline. The spring crops flourished and the green grass sparkled off the sunlight. Wheein had done this for her. Gave her a gift beyond her foresight. The praise was overwhelming and Hyejin needed to thank her friend before she could truly give the greeks their rewards for their reverence. 

(if there were people who still doubted the presence of another goddess, their uncertainty would soon be put to rest)

***

Byulyi rarely spent time above ground. The sunlight did horrible things to her pale skin.

But sometimes she couldn’t resist the warmth.

The day was irrelevant. Nobody would soon stop believing the goddess of the underworld, death was too prominent for that. Her years blended together from administering judgment after judgment. Rarely did she feel... well anything. It was nice, for a change. The soft earth beneath her boots and the gentle breeze. In the underworld, the air is stifling and hot. Byulyi greedily sucks in the fresh air, raising her face to the clouds above and-

A girl. Byulyi would never be able to guess her age but she looks wise. Jet black hair falling in waves, tangled and messy as though it had been washed with salt water. Tan skin that spoke of a life in near-constant sunlight. Long fingers plucking flowers from the field. The mystery woman brought one up to her nose, eyes falling shut as she inhaled.

Her lips spread into a content smile, adding it to the bundle clutched in her other hand. Byulyi is entranced, wants to speak so badly but-

She turns abruptly as if catching onto the fact that she is not alone out here. Briefly, Byulyi wonders what impression shes made, with her blood-red suit and black button-up, she must be very different from normal people you would see in a flower field. 

Byulyi waves an awkward hand, not knowing how to deal with being caught staring.

A slow smile spreads across her face. She giggles softly and walks over, taking steady long strides. Leaving a respectable distance between them, the girl stops one hand still clutching the flowers. She brings her free hand up, runs in through her hair. Byulyi would think it was a nervous habit if not for the gleam in her eyes.

“Hello,” she says plainly.

Its been so very long since she smiled but Byulyi tries to anyway. Her lips twitch and she almost winces with how unnatural it feels. However, her efforts earn her another giggle, the girl’s eyes crinkling as she brings a hand to cover her mouth.

“Do you speak?” The girl asks once she regains her composure.

“Yes,” Byulyi responds quickly (too quickly) and ducks her head in embarrassment. She clears her throat, knowing that proper social etiquette is something that has long evaded her. “What do they call you?”

Dark brows furrow at Byulyi’s question and the corner of her mouth quirks, “What do they call you?” She echoes. “I have many names.” 

“I would like to call you mine,” Byulyi says without thinking.

Her words catch up to her a second after the girl registers. They both double over, Byulyi with embarrassment and the girl with laughter. 

“You’re forward.” The girl says sweetly. “But you’re shy. It's charming.” Her hand is still covering her mouth but her eyes betray her amusement.

“I’m Byulyi.” She responds, maybe a touch too loud. Sweeping into a deep how and offer her hand. The girl takes it and Byulyi brings it to her mouth, presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

“You can call me Hyejin.” The girl reveals, leaning on one leg now and watching her curiously.

“Hyejin.” Byulyi repeats, enjoys the way the name feels on her tongue. Thinks about what else she would like to feel. Blushes immensely at the abrupt images flashing through her mind.

“If I didn’t know any better, Byulyi, I’d say you aren’t having very innocent thoughts,” Hyejin remarks, admiring the red tint to her cheeks.

“And do you? Know better?”

Before Hyejin can reply she hears another voice in the distance. “Hyejin! It's time to leave!”

Immediately a frown mars her beautiful features. Byulyi matches the expression against her will, wondering why the mood swing seems to register such a powerful response from herself. 

(one pretty girl and Byulyi is whipped)

“Is something the matter?” Byulyi asks tentatively.

Hyejin shrugs halfheartedly, seems to be weighing her options. “My mother,” she says slowly, “puts a lot of pressure on me.”

Byulyi nods, unsure if her opinion is wanted in this situation.

“Sometimes... sometimes I wish I wasn’t...” Hyejin sighs, as though there is no delicate way to put it. “Sometimes I want to leave. For a while. Maybe forever.” The last words are said so quietly Byulyi might have missed them if she wasn’t focusing so hard on the girl.

“If I could offer you an escape... would you want it?” Byulyi asks. 

Hyejin looks suspicious. “At what cost?”

“Marry me.” Byulyi states boldly. “Marry me and I can whisk you away from your mother.”

The other girl balks, laughing at the suggestion. It fades when she realizes Byulyi is serious. 

“You’re joking.” Hyejin responds, “Surely you must be.”

Byulyi kneels before her, offering her hand once more. “I assure you I’m not. I...” she swallows, “I get lonely sometimes.” Byulyi admits softly, waiting for pity to appear in Hyejin’s eyes. It doesn’t. “You’ve left an impression and I would be more than lucky if you would allow me to become more familiar with you.”

“Hyejin! Where did you go?” Yongsun’s voice is closer now. “If I find you’ve just been frolicking around in the field instead of tending to the crops I swear.”

The girl looks off toward her mother’s voice. It should be a harder choice, and Hyejin almost feels sorry for her mother that (probably) loves her. She accepts Byulyi’s hand and the world fades away.

***

When Hyejin wakes up, she does so slowly, reluctantly. Being awake typically means responsibilities. It means Yongsun telling her what dresses accentuate her body. What actions are more appealing to the greeks and what behaviors will not garner any positive reactions. It's all fake smiles and blessing the land of people who would turn their back on her if she became too problematic, too angry, or sad instead of generous and kind.

Her body feels well-rested and she burrows further into the silk sheets beneath her, stretching her legs out and flopping in a rather abrasive way. It’s then that she realizes her sheets aren’t silk, they’re typically fluffy and worn out from use. Hyejin opens her eyes wide, taking in the darkroom. It’s windowless, with a massive black chandelier hanging from the ceiling and so many candles scattered on the open surfaces that she fears its a fire hazard. 

The bed she lays on is expansive, more so than the one she is accustomed to. Dark red and black sheets to match the gothic decor of the room itself. Hyejin sit-ups, tentatively calls out, 

“Hello?”

No answer is forthcoming so she makes to stand before realizing her state of dress. In place of the dress she had been wearing is a black satin nightgown, a size or two too small. It clings to her body in a rather unflattering way and Hyejin grimaces at her reflection in one of the floor-length mirrors. She locates a dresser and pulls it open, finding rows of black slacks. Upon further inspection, these clothes are also a size or two from her own.

Frowning she makes her way to one of the doors. Inside she finds a rather spacious bathroom with the same black and red accents. She closes that door in favor of the other, which appears to be a walk-in closet. Numerous button-ups and suit jackets hang in a neat color-coded fashion, going from light to dark. Hyejin rifles around before a box hidden in the back underneath a pair of shoes catches her eye. 

Inside she finds a huge sweatshirt and sweatpants, certainly too big for her. 

Perfect.

*** 

Exiting the room with comfier attire, Hyejin makes her way around what can only be described as a palace. The decor outside of the room is surprisingly lighter. Off white marble with deep black accents and blood-red decorations. Still unreasonably lit by candlelight, Hyejin realizes abruptly that the candles are the only source of light. She has yet to see a single window in the entire palace.

Despite the lack of natural lighting, Hyejin enjoys the silence. It echos through the hallways in a rather peaceful manner. She feels calmer than she has in years. Her thoughts feel quieter, her fears seem further. Hyejin pauses at the entryway to what looks like a lounge room, complete with a grand fireplace. Not that it’s necessary, Hyejin feels as though the palace has an insistent heat, just on the right side between comfortable and overwhelming. 

“I did not take her unwittingly.” A voice growls from a distance. “She wanted an escape and I offered it. If she wants to stay here I will not force her to go back.”

Hyejin follows the sound of the voice, stepping into a spacious kitchen. Byulyi is seated at a barstool, a glowing orb in front of her. Hyejin recognizes Yongsun’s angry face and makes to back out of the room again before she can be noticed.

“She will die if she does not win the favor of the mortals.” Yongsun snaps irritably. “The appearance she chose for herself does her no favors. She does not look like a warrior goddess. Her figure is not that of a virgin either. People worship beauty as much as they worship aid. But she is sloppy, selfish. She does not care about them and they will cease to care about her if she does not-“

“Mortals are selfish.” Byulyi cuts her off with clenched teeth. “She can be feared. She can make them cower in her wake. Fear is stronger than kindness. You coddle the greeks.” Byulyi stands. “They will forget you one day. When the earth is barren and there is no work for you. All of you on Olympus will perish. I’d suggest worrying more about yourself. It's what you’re good at.”

The call ends abruptly and Byulyi slams her hands on the kitchen island. 

“You may enter,” Byulyi says without raising her head. “Yongsun will not come to my domain and risk my wrath or my sisters.”

Hyejin shuffles forward, taking it the clenched jaw and tense shoulders. “You’re a god.” Its a statement, not a question. But Hyejin hasn’t seen her before, not on any portrait in Olympus or painting in Greece.

Byulyi turns toward her then, a hesitant smile. It looks more real than her smiles yesterday, more like the woman standing in front of her. “Forgive me for not making a proper introduction. Hades, Lord of the Underworld, Goddess of Death. Welcome to my domain, my queen.” She sweeps into a deep bow.

“So you were serious, about the marriage,” Hyejin says slowly. Waits for the feeling of panic or dread to kick in. It doesn’t.

“You did accept my hand yesterday.” Byulyi says, pauses, “Do you regret it?”

“No.” Hyejin is surprised she doesn’t. Thinks that she could get used to this palace. “Do you? Regret asking?”

Byulyi shakes her head. “No. But I would like to make you as comfortable as possible here. If there is anything you need or wish to have, say the word.”

Hyejin thinks for a moment. She’s never been asked what she wants, too focused on giving. Looks at Byulyi and wonders if maybe they have that in common.

“I’d like to... thank you.” Hyejin says lowly, approaching with a sway in her hips. She forgets that the clothes she wears does nothing for her body but Byulyi’s gaze darkens all the same, drops to what Hyejin offers.

Byulyi backs away.

“There’s- it’s- souls-“ Byulyi stutters, rounding the kitchen island to put space between them. “Duties and- you know- I’ll-“

Hyejin laughs, moving slightly faster. “Leaving so soon? I was hoping for some alone time with you. It seems you left me all alone this morning. Come back to bed with me.” Hyejin brushes some stray hairs from Byulyi’s face, leaning in and-

Empty air. She looks at the empty space in disbelief before Byulyi says from the other side of the kitchen, “You are free to explore the palace for the day. My servants will recognize you as queen and tend to you at your request.” She pauses, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. “I know we are... partners,” Byulyi says hesitantly, “but please do not believe you are not free to leave or do as you wish. You owe me nothing. I do not expect your body to be given without consent, or your company when you wish to be alone.”

Byulyi swallows, standing straighter. “You are not my captive and certainly not my mistress. You are my queen and you will be treated as such. I will be back for dinner while you acclimate yourself.” 

In the blink of an eye, Byulyi is gone, simply vanishing from her spot.

Something in Hyejin seems almost- disappointed? But the feeling of being alone, of being free, overpowers it. She takes a look at the kitchen, completely stocked, and smiles. 

She’s hungry.

***

“Your Highness,” a man appears from another entryway, “will you be cooking yourself or would you like something prepared for you?”

Given that cooking hasn't always been her strong suit, Hyejin opts to have it prepared for her and heads to explore. The palace is magnificent, with large columns and elegant paints on the walls. Hyejin traces the smooth walls with the tips of her fingers, wandering until she finds another lounge room. This one lacks the fancy chandeliers Byulyi seems so fond of. Instead, there is a large couch and flat-screen TV. The room is dimmer than the rest, with only a few candlestands around the room. A hanging garden is suspended on one wall and the room seems fresher than anywhere else in the palace.

She plops down on the couch, grabbing the remote on the low coffee table and scrolling through the movies. A different servant arrives with a tray of food, more than Hyejin should eat.

Unsure how long it takes, Hyejin finishes the whole meal, leaning into the couch, engrossed in the TV. At some point, the tray disappears and she falls into a dreamless sleep.

***

Without sunlight, it is hard to tell how much time has passed. Hyejin thinks she saw a sundial in one of the rooms she passed but without sunlight, it seemed more decorative than helpful. 

She ate dinner in the kitchen, sitting on a barstool, and watching the servant cook. He didn’t say anything, comfortable with the kitchen but proper when addressing her. Only asking for her preferences. 

Hyejin spots a door cracked open. Light sweeping from it. The candles in the hallways seemed to have dimmed and Hyejin assumes bedtime is nearing. Though she’s not quite sure where she’s supposed to sleep. 

Byulyi is sitting at a desk when she peaks in, writing something and listening to soft music from a record player. The room is stocked with bookshelves. A fireplace is lit across from her desk and a few small couches take up the space.

It’s cozy.

The girl looks up from her work, offering Hyejin a small smile. She looks tired, with dark bags under her eyes. Hyejin steps into the room.

“Good evening.” Byulyi greets, setting down her pen and giving Hyejin her full attention. 

(usually Hyejin would rather remain in the background)

(right now she thinks that maybe being the center of Byulyi’s attention could be worse)

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” Byulyi asks, genuine and unassuming. She’s not looking for compliments on her palace or false answers of comfort, she’s truly curious.

“I did,” Hyejin says honestly, “Although I wish more rooms had plants. And arrows giving me directions, I have no idea where my room is.”

Byulyi nods thoughtfully. “Maybe a map would help? If you wish to ask someone, simply wish for a servant and they will appear.”

“A map could be useful,” Hyejin starts slowly, “but I would probably misplace it within an hour.”

The goddess laughs, short and startled. “I see. Perhaps we can tape it to your arm.”

Hyejin rolls her eyes, amused but not willing to show it. “That would be uncomfortable.”

Byulyi leans back in her chair with a noise of agreement. There’s a knock on the door and a man steps into view. “He will take you to your room,” Byulyi informs her, fingers twitching.

There’s a mountain of documents on Byulyi’s desk and Hyejin realizes she probably needs to get back to work. She stands with a nod goodbye and follows the man out the door. They don’t seem to walk very far before he stops in front of a set of double doors. He bows before taking his leave, vanishing down another corridor.

Hyejin walks inside, expecting to be back in the bedroom she woke up in. While the layout looks relatively the same, it is, in fact, a different room. The floorboards are light brown and cool beneath her feet, the walls are painted white, with the exception of the mural taking up the entire left wall. It’s a beach at sunset, calming.

The bed is lower than the one in the other room, without the extravagant bed frame. It’s just as big, but with a muted grey duvet and cream sheets. Hanging plants are suspended above it. The dresser has a messy stack of books placed on one side, a small radio on the other. The chandelier is white instead of the black found in almost every other room and plain in comparison.

It’s nice, Hyejin thinks.

(she doesn’t know why it feels emptier) 

*** 

She wakes up alone.

Which shouldn’t be as shocking (disappointing) as it is. Hyejin stretches, walks to the closet for something to wear.

Gasps.

Instead of the suit jackets, she saw in the previous room, the closet is filled with sweatshirts. Cozy sweaters and loose jackets hand in neat rows. There’re baggy t-shirts and strappy tank tops. Only one side of the closet seems reserved for nice clothes. Long dresses and feminine pantsuits as opposed to the three pieces Byulyi wears.

Hyejin opts for a tank top and sweatpants, mindful of the ever-present heat but not willing to give up the comfort that she usually never gets. Yongsun would scold her if she could see Hyejin now, dressed more relaxed than most mortals. 

The kitchen is empty when she arrives, a breakfast buffet is set out waiting. A sticky note catches her eye. 

“Good morning my queen. Help yourself and feel free to leave suggestions. Today I was able to rise earlier than normal and cook. I do enjoy learning new recipes. Enjoy :)”

Despite herself, Hyejin smiles at Byulyi’s note. It’s cute, in a way she doesn’t expect the goddess of the underworld to pull off. Hyejin plates what she wants and heads to a room with a couch, switching on the TV and relaxing.

After some time, she stands again, wandering through the palace. She’s not sure where north is, if it even matters in the underworld, but she only explored a corner of the palace yesterday. Today she makes her way into unfamiliar territory. Opening doors and peeking inside.

Numerous ballrooms and lounges await her. She finds two indoor pools, both bigger than warranted for Byulyi alone. There’re more lounges than she can count, a few vast libraries which, upon closer inspection, are arranged by language. A library for Europe, for Asia, and for the gods, texts written in ancient languages and demon tongue. 

Hyejin leaves those alone.

A couple twists and turns later and she stumbled into... an arcade?

The room is smaller than she’d expect, given the size of the pools. Flashing gaming machines light up the room instead of candles and she sees strings with coins attached to all of them. Hyejin sits crossed-legged in front of one machine, putting the coin into the slot before pulling it out by the string.

The game starts and Hyejin is lost.

She taps furiously at the buttons for hours. Shouting in victory and defeat. Laughing at herself for getting so heated and repeating the process again. She inspects other machines, finds that she prefers the games that involve timing. Immerses herself in the flashing lights.

Before long she finds her stomach growling, wonders how long she had spent in the game room. She pokes her head into the hallway, the candles are dimmer than shes ever seen. Hyejin thinks for a moment, wishes for a servant’s help.

From seemingly nowhere, a man rounds the corner and comes to stand in front of her. “Your Highness?”

“Will you escort me to my room? And get me something to eat?” 

He bows, walking down another hallway. Hyejin follows him, trying to remember the route when-

They pass by a room without a door. Its an open archway, with what looks to be an office. Byulyi is sitting in an armchair, legs crossed in a way that reminds Hyejin of a more masculine charm. There’s a large book in her lap and Byulyi seems highly concentrated on it. Lips moving as she reads the words.

Hyejin stops in the archway, looks at the servant who is also stopped a couple of paces ahead of her. “Actually can you bring the food to this room?”

Without waiting for a response, sure that he will do as asked, Hyejin enters the room quietly, taking time to admire the goddess. Byulyi’s hair is pulled back into a bun. It’s blonde, definitely not natural but it suits her all the same. Byulyi’s jacket is thrown over the other armchair and her tie is askew. 

(she’s beautiful. maybe not in the way Yongsun is, loud and charming)

(more like a blink and you’ll miss it kind of beauty)

The slope of her nose is delicate and Byulyi has high cheekbones, rounded in a childlike manner. Her face is longer than Hyejin is used to, but only slightly. A soft jawline and nice lips. Fuller than Hyejin would expect given the subtly of the rest of her features.

“This seat taken?” Hyejin asks playfully, moving the suit jacket to rest over the back of the armchair.

Byulyi looks up, startled. Her eyes take in Hyejin’s outfit, pause on the line of her shoulders, and how tight the tank top is over her chest. She swallows, a light blush spreading up her neck and clears her throat. “Of course not, how was your day?”

The book gets closed, forgotten as Byulyi gives Hyejin her full attention. A servant comes in and deposits Hyejin’s meal, taking his leave just as quietly. Before she can really consider her manners, Hyejin digs in, talking around her food about the palace.

“I enjoyed the game room,” Hyejin says around a mouthful of noodles.

“Which one?” 

“There’s more!?” Hyejin gapes at her. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

She snickers, obviously pleased at Hyejin’s happiness. “The gardens are my personal favorite.” Byulyi confides. “But I also enjoy the southern training room and the karaoke room.”

Hyejin balks at her. “Karaoke? Why didn’t you lead with that!”

“My apologies,” Byulyi says, a warm smile and not an ounce of actual regret. “I was not aware you wished to see the karaoke room.”

Setting aside the empty dishes, Hyejin yawns. Satisfied with her meal and tired from the games she played she relaxes back into the armchair. “Tomorrow.” She says sleepily, resting her eyes for a moment. “Karaoke tomorrow.”

***

She’s back in her room when Hyejin wakes up. The last thing she remembers is dozing off in Byulyi’s office. However, there’s breakfast in bed waiting for her and a note from the blonde.

“Couldn’t bear to wake you last night so I carried you to your room. Your clothes seemed fine for sleeping so I left you in them. I hope you do not mind. Enjoy breakfast. On the back of this note is a route to the karaoke room. Byulyi”

Hyejin smiles, woofs down the breakfast, and makes her way to the karaoke room. It’s smaller than she expected. There’s a small bar on one side, a couple of couches, and a stage. Microphones are plugged into a stand on the wall and there’s plenty of screens for lyrics.

Lost in the music, Hyejin sings loudly, full of energy and dances to the beat of the music. Sways her hips and flourishes her hands. She gets through about four songs before she realizes she’s being watched.

Byulyi is standing in the entryway, mouth parted in shock. Hyejin winks at her, turning away and bending provocatively. Flips her hair to the slide and slides a hand up her body, letting her head fall back and singing lowly into the mic.

The goddess of the underworld makes a strange noise. Her ears are red and Byulyi makes a hasty retreat. Trips over her shoe, hits her shoulder on the door, and slumps into the hallway wall. 

It most definitely is not endearing and only vaguely amusing. 

(she’s lying; Hyejin thinks it’s adorable)

***

About five sleeps later, Byulyi gets her revenge.

(she’s probably not even thinking of it as revenge but-)

Something warm curls low in Hyejin’s stomach when she sees Byulyi in the training room. She’s wearing a sports bra and leggings, completing a set of pull-ups. 

Hyejin has never considered athletic people her type. She likes people who are passionate. Enjoys those with creativity and drive. Appearances weren’t something she usually concerned herself with. Attraction was what it was.

Byulyi hopped down from the pull-up bar, grabbing a sweat towel and wiping her face and gods above-

There was a little smirk on Byulyi’s face as she approached a motionless Hyejin. Arrogant in a tame way. 

(Hyejin wanted to kiss it off)

“See something you like?” Byulyi asks, taking a long sip of her water. Hyejin’s eyes latch to her throat, the curve of her neck and the way a lone droplet of sweat is making its way down. 

And well- two can play at that game.

Hyejin moves into Byulyi’s space, wrapping her arms around the goddess’s waist, tugging her so that they are this close to touching. She licks her lips, deliberately looking Byulyi up and down.

“I do,” Hyejin confirms, raspy voice deep with something that makes the other girl shiver. “And as the queen, I do believe I’m allowed _anything_ I want.”

Byulyi drools on herself.

(Hyejin tries not to be angry when Byulyi escapes from her grasp, saying something about another set)

(she runs into the punching bag)

***

She’s lonely, Hyejin thinks.

There’s no way to tell how much time has passed but she misses the sun on her face and the grass beneath her feet. She misses Yongsun’s voice and Wheein’s hugs. 

Misses the fresh air and cool breezes. 

(above all she misses the warmth of another human)

(touch)

“Is there a way I can visit the surface?” Hyejin asks Byulyi one day. It's the evening, the candles are dim and Byulyi is working at her desk. Hyejin was content to just be in her presence without the obligation to make small talk.

Byulyi nods, produces a small smooth stone. Pushing it to the edge of her desk so that Hyejin may take it. “Wish to be above ground or below ground and it will take you.”

“Thank you,” Hyejin says, trying to catch Byulyi’s eye so she can see how grateful she is. But the goddess’s head remains firmly down.

“Your welcome,” Byulyi responds kindly, avoiding her eyes.

It shouldn’t make her as angry as it does but- “Why won’t you look at me?” Hyejin snaps, irritation seeping into her voice.

Byulyi startles, drops her pen, and looks back up ag Hyejin, confused.

“Whenever we talk, you always give me your full attention.” Hyejin elaborates. “You’re avoiding me now.”

“I’m not.” Byulyi looks her dead in the eyes, unreadable. 

“Somethings bothering you.” Hyejin insists. Why she thinks she knows Byulyi like this is beyond her. They don’t spend that much time together. Byulyi usually works and Hyejin has the run of the palace most days.

She stays silent, Byulyi’s lips pressed in a thin line. 

Hyejin whirls around, storming out of the office.

(when she looks back and Byulyi has her head in her hands, she pretends she doesn’t notice)

***

Wheein greets her warmly, throwing her arms around her friend and spinning them in circles. Hyejin could melt into her friend’s embrace.

Olympus remains unchanged and a wave of nostalgia hits Hyejin hard. She missed this.

Yongsun smiled brightly at her daughter, crying into Hyejin’s hair. It brought tears to her eyes as well.

For the longest time, Hyejin had been convinced her mother hated her. Hated that she wouldn’t obey, made her own rules, and largely ignored Yongsun’s advice. But with Hyejin being in the underworld, the surface had fallen into a brutal winter. The temperature was below freezing and the people cried mercy. Worship for Yongsun and Hyejin had never been so strong. For the first day in months, there was sun melting the snow.

“I’m glad you finally came home,” Yongsun told her, cupping Hyejin’s cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hyejin can’t respond. Can’t shake the feeling of emptiness that seems to follow her now.

Wheein picks up on it immediately. She asks Yongsun for alone time with her best friend, knowing that Yongsun could never refuse Wheein. It’s clear that Yongsun never wants to let Hyejin out of her sight, but Wheein’s pout has her agreeing for an hour tops.

“What was she like?” Wheein asks when they’re alone. “Hades?”

“Clumsy,” Hyejin says immediately, laughs because the scary goddess of the underworld could trip over her own two feet. “Her palace is huge. She has many games and things to do. You’d love it.”

“Maybe one day I’ll visit you.” Wheein offers.

Hyejin winces, smiling with self-loathing. “Is it that obvious?”

“You seem,” Wheein struggles for the right words, “distant. As though you have a new home.” 

“It doesn’t feel like a home,” Hyejin responds softly.

“But you want it to be.”

And there isn’t much more to say because Hyejin does. She wants to call the palace hers. Lazy mornings in bed and late nights in the study. She wants to watch Byulyi cool breakfast and sing for her wife. 

Her _wife_.

It’s the first time Hyejin’s really acknowledged their marriage.

Will Byulyi ever give her a proper ring?

Hyejin laughs at herself but that certainly shouldn’t be her priority. 

“Yongsun will understand.” Wheein promises and they both know that’s a lie. Yongsun will probably sob (ugly tears) and mope the entire time she’s gone.

“What if- what if _Byulyi_ doesn’t want it?”

Wheein hugs her friend tight, knowing it’ll probably be a while before she sees her again. “Only one way to know.”

***

Hyejin doesn’t tell Yongsun she’s going back. 

She intends to visit her mother, just after she sorts out her affairs downstairs. 

A servant guides her through the halls of the palace. Stopping at a set of glass double doors. When Hyejin steps into the garden, she feels lighter. It’s vast and green, but the red sky overhead is a drastic contrast to what she’s used to. The pomegranate trees are surprisingly hard to find. Hyejin would’ve thought they’ be closer to the entrance, enticing people to eat without realizing the consequences.

Hyejin isn’t good with consequences either.

She brings a seed to her mouth, popping it in.

There’s a woosh of air behind her and suddenly Byulyi is reaching for the fruit in her hand. Hyejin steps out of reach, pops another seed into her mouth.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Byulyi shouts. “Do you have any idea-“

“I know,” Hyejin says soothingly, chewing on her third seed. 

“You should stop,” Byulyi tells her harshly. She disappears and Hyejin spins around, deftly dodging the woman as she reappears on the other side, swiping at the fruit again.

“Asking for a divorce so soon?” Hyejin teases, but there’s an air of vulnerability, and Byulyi pauses.

“I figured this was no life for you.” She confesses. “You deserve the fresh air and sunlight-“ 

Byulyi cuts off with a growl, eyes narrowing, as Hyejin sticks her tongue out, the sixth seed lying there tauntingly.

She bats her eyelashes, sways forward. “If you want the seed back, come and get it.”

But Byulyi doesn’t seem to remember the situation, eyes glued to Hyejin’s mouth. The younger goddess waits patiently, wants Byulyi to know she is serious about this.

And then-

“You came back to me.” Byulyi whispers, more to herself than to Hyejin.

And suddenly she’s closing the distance and pulling Hyejin into a tight hug. Byulyi’s hands tangle in her hair and she breathes in Hyejin, who smells like flowers and spring. Hyejin melts into it and something in her chest loosens.

This is what she had been missing.

***

Despite the pomegranate seeds, Byulyi remains infuriatingly distant. 

She talks to Hyejin more, includes her in the duties of the underworld. It’s a lot of work, and Hyejin has always had a soft soul. But when she follows Byulyi to the throne and sits at her right, she understands the importance. The soul of a little girl, a four-year-old, passes to Elysium. The man after that pleads his case, that he should be allowed to go as well. He was innocent, murdered wrongfully. 

It tugs at Hyejin’s heartstrings, but Byulyi’s eyes are hard and she waves him into Tartarus. 

When he disperses with a wail, Hyejin grabs Byulyi’s hand. “Why-“

And the goddess shakes her head softly. “The little girl and he died on the same night.” She offers Hyejin the book in her lap, filled with the appointments of the souls. Dates, whereabouts as well as how the soul died are listed. Byulyi points to the little girls, which reads strangled to death. Points to the man, whose timestamp is roughly twenty minutes after the little girl, in the same place. 

“Blunt force to the skull with an iron.” Hyejin reads, still confused.

The next soul arrives. A teenage boy with angry eyes. He looks at Byulyi, unimpressed but too smart to say anything that could get him in trouble. 

He doesn’t plead his case but Byulyi tells him where to go anyway. “Asphodel.”

Something in his eyes clears. He straightens his back and doesn’t disappear right away. “I killed someone.” He tells Byulyi. “I don’t deserve this.”

“You killed the man who raped and murdered your sister,” Byulyi says evenly. “You were a hero to her and a villain to him.”

Hyejin looks back down at the book and sees he died of grief. Wonders how Byulyi knew, there are no mentions of the rape or familial connection. 

He nods slowly, bows gratefully, and is gone. 

“How did you know?” Hyejin asks.

Byulyi shrugs. “A lot of people, send prayers to Ares during war, or Poseidon at sea. But sometimes, I can hear people begging for their life. They’re on the verge of entering my kingdom and I can do nothing for them. I don’t feel anything for them either.” Byulyi adds plainly. “But when I hear someone praying for a loved one, not for life, but for peace, I listen.”

Hyejin thinks that maybe Byulyi has the most important job of all the gods. 

***

“I want you to touch me.” Hyejin proclaims loudly, barging into Byulyi’s office.

Byulyi falls out of her chair.

Hyejin would laugh if she wasn’t so angry. 

“What- I’m not- are you sure-“ Byulyi stutters, wiping her hands on her slacks and standing on shaky legs, looking everywhere except the small, fuming woman.

“We’re _married,_ ” Hyejin reminds her, stalking toward Byulyi who is backing up quickly. Her back hits the wall and-

She throws her head back, closing her eyes tightly and slams her hands into the wall.

Hyejin presses closer, chest to chest. “Is it because you don’t want me?” She whispers, leaning to the side of Byulyi’s head, dragging her lips teasingly up her neck.

Byulyi whimpers, shakes her head furiously. “I-“ she groans when Hyejin nips at her ear. “I don’t want to pressure you-“

“I’d like my wife to kiss me.” Hyejin husks into her ear.

The goddess snaps.

Before Hyejin can blink she feels her back collide with the wall. Two hands wrap around her waist and Byulyi’s lithe body presses firmly into hers and _finally_.

She kisses her, softer than Hyejin expected given the abrupt turnaround. It’s nice. No expectations, no demands. A greeting of sorts. An acknowledgment that she wants this. 

Which is cute. 

But Hyejin wants more.

Her hands tangle in Byulyi’s hair, tugging as she licks into Byulyi’s mouth. Byulyi bites back, nipping at her bottom lip. One hand tightens on her hip while the other travels lower. She palms Hyejin’s ass, pulling her lower body off the wall and sliding a leg between her lovers. 

Hyejin sighs into her mouth. Breaks the kiss to trail her tongue down Byulyi’s throat. 

“Take me to bed.”

Byulyi’s eyes are dark when Hyejin makes the demand pausing in her ministrations check-in with Byulyi. The goddess lifts one of Hyejin’s legs, wraps it around her waist, and suddenly.

“I’m too heavy.” Hyejin whimpers, starting to pull away. Doesn’t want Byulyi to feel embarrassed. To ruin the mood now just because the goddess-

Two demanding hands grab her thighs. Hyejin squeals and wraps them around her waist, enjoying the way Byulyi’s biceps flex under her grip. 

“I believe my queen asked me to take her to bed,” Byulyi says and it shouldn’t be such a turn on that Byulyi can take easy long strides without breaking a sweat, suddenly more confident than Hyejin has ever seen her.

Byulyi gently deposits her on the bed and briefly, Hyejin notes that this is Byulyi’s room. The room she woke up in that first day.

It’s the last coherent thought she has for a while.

***

Yongsun is waiting for her when she steps into the kitchen. Byulyi and Yongsun are laughing. Her mother looks mock offended but the happiness is genuine and Hyejin thanks the gods that her mother seems to actually like Byulyi.

“It’s only for six months,” Hyejin promises, Byulyi buries her face in Hyejin’s neck, reluctant to let go of her wife.

“She’s in good hands,” Yongsun promises, eyes bright at the love her daughter has found.

Byulyi grumbles something under her breath and holds Hyejin tighter. 

“My love,” Hyejin says light, smiling as she rests her head on her wife’s. “I will be back before you know it.”

“I await your return, my queen.”

***

Hyejin’s first time sleeping alone has her tossing and turning all night. Without the comfort of her wife’s body, she feels tense.

In the underworld, her wife has a similar experience.

***

Summer ends with a flourish and winter begins and Yongsun mourns the loss of her daughter. The mortals believe Hyejin to be a prisoner but Yongsun can’t do much about that. Can’t help how she misses her daughter. Six months is a long time.

(she knows the time Hades spends without her wife must be just as brutal)

***

Byulyi wakes up to an empty bed and panics. 

But this is her domain and she can feel her wife’s presence here. Like a light in the darkness that Byulyi follows. It leads her to the kitchen. 

(of course it does. her wife’s appetite is insane)

Hyejin’s hair is red now, pulled into a huge topknot on her head. She’s humming to herself, dancing around the kitchen as she cooks. Stray baby hairs poke up at odd angles and Byulyi takes a moment to admire her beauty.

She wraps her arms around Hyejin from behind, presses a kiss to her neck, sighing contently. 

“You left me.” She can’t help but whine.

It earns her a smack to the arm and an eye roll. Hyejin turns her head and gives her a proper kiss. “Excuse me for wanting to surprise my wife. Hungry?”

She offers Byulyi a bite but Byulyi shakes her head. Turning off the stove with one hand and spinning Hyejin around smoothly. She captures her lips in a kiss, boosts Hyejin onto the counter.

“Starving.” Byulyi replies, grinning. She sinks to her knees. 

Hyejin’s laughter cuts off into an abrupt moan.

Six months may be long, but Byulyi would wait an eternity for Hyejin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to, I've opened up a ko-fi account. I'm accepting commissions there if you want me to write something specific or if you want to buy me a coffee. Either way, I'll continue writing and I thank you for your support! Whether that's reading, leaving a kudos, leaving a comment, or leaving a tip.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/unassumingwriting


End file.
